Wireless communication systems are well known. Wireless communication systems allow mobile radiotelephones to communicate with each other and other networks, such as the Internet and the public telephone network. First and second generation wireless telephone systems are generally constrained in the amount of bandwidth available for communication. This limits capacity and also the types of services that are provided. Third generation wireless systems hold the promise of greater bandwidth, thereby increasing capacity and allowing for enhanced services, such as multimedia services. Proposed third generation wireless communications devices include, in addition to a voice communication interface, capability for communication of data and display of data, including video.
Audio/video or multimedia conference calls are also known. Proposed third generation wireless systems will permit wireless users to participate in multimedia conference calls, including audio, video and other data. Presently, in audio and video conference calls where there are multiple video images, one primary image is distinguished over the other video images. The one primary video image typically is associated with the present speaker on the conference call. Most typically, the primary video image is larger than the other video images. The primary video image is selected based on the loudness of the speakers. More specifically, the loudest speaker on the call determines the primary video image that is displayed for all conference call participants. When the loudest speaker changes, the primary video image changes. Presently, the determination of the loudest speaker is made by a complex comparison of the actual loudness of audio data associated with the participants. Unfortunately, this complex comparison requires computing resources and time.
Therefore a need exist for a more efficient method of mixing, selecting and displaying video signals for a multimedia conference call.